The parent application discloses a slatted top closure for a quench car. It had been common practice in cokemaking to transport incandescent coke from a coke oven to a quench tower in an open top quench car. This practice is subject to criticism because between the pushed oven and the quench tower, the combustion of coke in the car causes considerable pollution of the air. The slatted top quench car maintains the car in a covered state except when access to the car is required as when coke enters and when coke is quenched. The slatted top quench car has a plurality of normally closed slats transversing the top of the quench car. These slats are adapted to be opened to admit coke and quenching water into the car.